The Prom
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: ANGELICACHUCKIE sappy, fluff, ok!
1. Chapter 1

_This is so cornball, but I had to post it. If you're comparing it to my other stuff, way out of leauge, so just enjoy it ok?_

I don't own Rugrats.

----

"Are you kidding? Angelica's my girlfriend and I'm terrified of her."

Phil rolled his eyes "Yeah, but you're afraid of everything."

"You asked dad?" said Kimi, next to Phil sitting on Chuckie's bed.

"He gave me an extra hundred bucks."

"Then you need the Phil Deville touch." Phil said sauvely.

"No way. You need the woman's touch." Kimi argued.

He was panicked, "Just do whatever you can with me before Friday night."

"Angelica's never gonna know what hit her." They promised.

----

"Angelica, Chuckie's here."

Angelica was almost ready to make her grand entrance down the stairs from her bedroom,. It had been a painstaking event. But she had to at least put in a good showing for Queen (even though she was already Chuckie's princess).

Light blue silken gown, tiara, matching eyeshadow; and she was ready.

She came down the stairs and saw him, almost not recognising him.

No glasses, freckles faded, hair chopped.

"You look beautiful darling" said her mom.

"Angelica, wow. I'll be the luckiest guy there." He looked down to the corsage in his hand and handed it over "Oh, yeah this is for you."

"Chuckie?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't sure if it was really you."

He grinned goofily.

"OK. Now I'm sure."

"We just need some photographs."

"Oh, our little girl is growing up."

Her parents were gushing but she was quite used to it. After all, it wasn't every day their little Princess was going to the prom.

"I'm so glad my dad didn't come too." Chuckie whispered to her, grimacing.

"Oh, you make such a handsome couple."

Angelica looked at their reflection in the mirror. Arm in arm. She smiled.

"Yeah. We do don't we?"

That crown is mine after all, she thought.

Chuckie took her hand in his and grinned nervously. "Shall we be off?" He asked.

She smiled broadly and answered back "Well, I'm ready." 


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived together, she proudly walked in with her new boyfriend - not that geek that she'd dated on and off for years, but a cool, unexpected guy... but of course it wasn't long before he'd shattered that facade.

"I just want to go over and say hi" He said casually, nodding his head to the table where the geeks were sitting for the night.

She grabbed his arm tighter and hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "We're sitting with my friends tonight. You can say hi on Monday."

"OK Angelica." He sighed and settled with a wave then a shrug to say 'sorry guys, she told me too'  
He squeezed her hand, "I love you."

"Yeah I know." She responded, her eyes were too busy darting around the hall for her competition for the crown.

There it was, right in front of her... Savannah.

She sat down, Chuckie next to her at the same table, while the girls just glared daggars at each other.

Finally Savannah spoke, "I see you took the gamble of bringing that social reject to the prom."

"What about him?" Angelica shot back about the possible male model by her side. "How much are you paying him? Highest bid on E-bay or does he turn into a pumpkin by midnight?"

Chuckie grinned nervously at them, talking like the boys weren't even there. The boys met sympathetic eyes and he went for Angelica's hand again.  
"Ok, Angelica. Let's dance, OK?"

She smiled bravado like at him, her eyes shining "Let's."

He led her out to the dance floor, and thought he did a pretty good job, only stepping on her feet a fraction of a time.

But she still was shooting looks (or were they more 'death stares') over his shoulder at her adversary.

"Look, Angelica. can't you just forget about this whole King and Queen thing and have a good time?"

They spun around "Look at Savannah. She thinks she's playing God with my destiny. Well, she's got another thing coming."

He grimaced. "Please don't hurt anyone, Angelica."

"You're going to make sure we get that crown." She said to him as more of a threat than something someone would normally say to their boyfriend. However - they were no ordinary couple.

"Uh... Angie... I don't..." BIIIIIG gulp. "think that's a good idea."

She gave him a little push toward their table "Now get over there and find out where her date is from."

"Of all the things you've made me do.." He grumbled.

She gave him one of her 'looks can kill' looks.

"I'll be right back" He finished quickly and left her embrace to make a hasty exit from the hall. 


End file.
